1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with thermosettable, highly aromatic polyester coating compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,920, there is disclosed a linear, stiff polyester characterized by high aromatic content. When such polyesters are formulated in a coating composition, coated on a metal substrate, and baked, they yield a coating having poor flexibility characteristics. The poor flexibility is attributed to the high aromatic content.
On the other hand, although the polyester resins used in the formulations of this invention have a high aromatic content, they produce coatings having excellent flexibility properties. The excellent properties are possibly attributable to the diols used.